Salvando a Sakura
by danielauchiha
Summary: sakura esta herida, y un veneno muy fuerte a apoderado su cuerpo... y el antidoto? esto depende de su amado sasuke, quien es el unico que posee la cura, sera capaz de abandonarlo todo, por una excompañera? sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

El sol llegaba desde lo alto y se reflejaba con pureza en el rostro de la kunoichi, quien respiraba agitadamente, tenia sangre por todo su rostro, incluso sus ojos sangraban, y esta se mezclaba con las saladas lágrimas de la pelirrosa…

-Sakura-chan... sakura-chan... dime… dime que debo hacer- decía naruto, suplicante.

Sakura no respondía, tenia tanta sangre tapándole cada vía de respiración, que le era imposible formular una respuesta.

Sakura-chan, yo se que tu puedes decirme que debo hacer para curarte- lo decía mientras se le quebraba la voz en llanto

… na… ru… to- logro articular la joven- …. De...jame… mo…rir –

-NO!!!... sakura! – el rubio gritaba con enojo y a la vez tristeza

La pelirrosa cerró sus ojos. Ya no podía mas….no solo era la inimaginable cantidad de veneno a la que había estado expuesta, estaba herida también con diversas armas… de seguro su tiempo se acababa. Acumuló su energía y sus ultimas gotas de chakra , si es que le quedaba algo.

-di..le .. a sasu…..ke.. kun, que… lo amo- y dejo caer su pesado cuerpo

-sakura-chan!!!!!.. no te des por vencida konoha no esta tan lejos aun te puedo llevar- lo decia mientra la tomaba en sus brazos-…. Resiste.

_Sasuke kun vas a volver a elegir la soledad?...por favor quedate… y si no puedes quedarte llevame contigo……_

Los pensamientos de sakura últimamente se habian centrado últimamente en sasuke… ella moriria por seguro en esta ocacion, sus conocimientos medicos la ayudaban a darse cuenta, aunque tambien era el hecho de que sentia como su vida se le escapaba de sus manos….y aun asi le quedaba espacio en su memoria para pensar en sasuke

Unas horas mas tarde naruto habia llegado a konoha.. dejando a sakura en el hospital a manos de tsunade

-tsunade no bachan... digame que sakura-chan estará bien- decía el rubio mientras dirigía una mirada suplicante a la hokage

Tsunade movia la cabeza de un lado a otro- Lamento decirlo, pero no vivira…-solto de golpe

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lagrimas

-antes que mueras .. cumplire mi promesa sakura-chan- dijo mientras salia del hospital a una gran velocidad.

NARUTO!!!!!!!!!-grito tsunade-no servira de nada , sera demasiado tarde!!!!-

Pero no hubo respuesta..

En un lugar no muy alejado se encontraba sasuke y su nuevo equipo viajando, llevaban dias buscando a itachi...

Sasuke kun- dijo la pelirroja- siento un chakra muy poderoso-

._será posible..-_pensó el uchiha, mientras se detenía.

Sin darse vuelta pudo notar de quien era ese chakra, y paso un silencio interminable.

Io… usuratonkashi- dijo por fin sasuke

TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!- respondía el rubio al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el uchiha

Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero naruto estaba sobre sasuke sujetándolo para que no se levantara..

Sasuke kun!!!!- gritaba karin

No se metan en esto- articulaba sasuke

Sasuke!!! . todo es tu maldita culpa!!!-decia el rubio- sakura- chan morira, pero antes queria que lo supieras… y si aun tienes sentimientos deberias verla por ultima vez…

Hn- respondia el joven- mis juegos con la hoja terminaron hace ya mucho… naruto

Como veo tendre que decirte lo que sucedió Teme!-respondió naruto- sakura esta muriendo….por culpa de itachi…

La pupila del uchiha se contrajo haciendo reflejo de que aun tenia sentimientos…

Y que te hace pensar que eso me importa –dijo el moreno exasperado

El clima se torno tenso y el silencio inundo el lugar

Muy bien uchiha-sentencio naruto- te propongo un trato.

Y cual seria? … niño zorro- replico sasuke

Yo ya no te molestare mas,ni intentare pedirte que vuelvas- decía el rubio bajando la mirada- pero a cambio tendras que ir a ver a sakura-chan

Hn.. acepto- respondio el uchiha

* * *

XD... jeje aqui esta el primer capitulo

este es mi primer fic.. porfavor no sean tan duros...

y si quieren y pueden dejenme un lindo review..


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui va el segundo capitulo de salvando a sakura

* * *

El viaje fue corto, pues sasuke y su equipo se encontraban a pocos kilómetros de konoha.

Las miradas de los habitantes se concentraban en aquel uchiha que se acercaba al hospital

Muy bien naruto-dijo sasuke con tono amargado- donde esta sakura?

En la tercera ventana del segundo piso- respondio naruto

Sasuke se preparaba a saltar, para entrar por la ventana, pero una voz lo detuvo

Sasuke-kun, yo voy contigo- dijo karin

No- dijo el uchiha- solo estorbarias

La ventana de la habitación estaba entreabierta, y le dejaba ver con claridad el cabello rosa de la kunoichi, ella se encontraba con muchos vendajes por todo el cuerpo, y tambien agujas que dejaban entrar a sus venas para entregarle algo de suero…

Sakura..- susurro sasuke

La kunoichi abrió sus ojos y lo miro con alegría y firmeza, se le notaba que quería responder, pero no podía hacerlo, pues no podía hablar

No hables- dijo sasuke- no vale la pena, naruto me dijo que estabas muriendo, pero creo que exagero, luces bien

Sakura bajo la mirada

Lo siento sasuke kun- dijo la pelirrosa- no pude dejarte cumplir tu venganza

Su voz era suave y a penas podía escucharse

Haruno... si crees que abandonare mi venganza por ti estas muy equi... –sakura lo interrumpió

-No... No lo digo por eso… lo digo por que yo he matado a itachi-

Sasuke quedo estupefacto

El moreno se acerco a la cama de la kunoichi

Si quieres vengarte por quitarte tu propósito puedes hacerlo- replico la chica- adelante, mátame

La mirada de sasuke habia cambiado, ya no era fria

Sakura…-dijo sasuke- .. no quiero volver a elegir la soledad-

Y dicho esto se arrodillo mientras la abrazaba, y las lagrimas de la chica caian, hasta los cabellos del uchiha.

Lamentablemente-articulo el moreno- tendre que pasar a mi otro proposito…restaurar mi clan, y para eso te necesito… sakura

Sakura lloraba tristemente y mas amargo que antes

Sasuke- kun…- replico la pelirrosa mientras lloraba- soy una tonta… después de mi pelea… yo no podre tener hijos.

Los ojos del uchiha se abrieron, y bruscamente levanto la sabana que cubria a la kunoichi… con claridad pudo ver una herida que tenia la pelirosa en el bajo estomago… la herida aun sangraba y mucho

Sakura… has quitado todos los propositos que he tenido en mi vida…- dijo el uchiha, mientras la mirada de sakura se llenaba de lagrimas- pero… me has hecho feliz, y ahora escucha bien… porque no lo repetire… te amo sakura…

Los ojos de la kunoichi se llenaron de lagrimas

Yo también sasuke k…- no logro terminar, pues cayo desmayada a su almohada, sasuke la creyo muerta

El moreno le beso la frente, y cuando se disponia a marchar naruto entro en la habitación

Sigue con vida??- pregunto el rubio-.. pero sasuke no respondio

Naruto se dirigio a la pelirrosa y tomo su pulso…

Aun vive… aun vive!!!!- gritaba el rubio, pues tenia pocas expectativas de poder verla antes de que muriera..

Sasuke se detuvo… esta vez se dirigio a la puerta salio de la habitación .. en busca de tsunade.. quien estaba en la oficina del hospital bebiendo sake a causa de la tristeza..

Que no es el uchiha?!- dijo tsunade con voz temblorosa y poco pronunciada-vaya vaya vaya.. que quieres mocoso?

Sasuke la miraba fijamente..

Que debo hacer para salvar a sakura?- articulo el joven al fin- hare lo que sea

Tsunade lo miro sorprendida

Quedate con ella… no hay manera de salvarla a menos que...- no termino la frase

A menos que.. que?- decia el uchiha mientras sacudia a la hebria hokage

Dime **sasuke-kun**…-lo decia de una manera burlesca- hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar por tu **excompañera** de equipo? Ah?

Sasuke no decia una palabra, el labio inferior le temblaba a causa de contenerse el llanto…

Yo… estoy dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por ella- articulo

Bien …. En ese caso. En media hora comenzaremos la operación- dijo tsunade

Pe.. pe…pero… -dijo el moreno- que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Le entregaras parte de la medula de tus huesos .. –decia la hokage- es la unica forma de contrarestar un veneno hecho de sangre

De sangre???- pregunto el chico

Asi es…. Itachi no fue nada de idiota… el veneno estaba hecho para no ser contrarestado, y como el era uno de los unicos sobrevivientes del clan uchiha. …habria sido muy difícil para el enemigo encontrar la cura-

O sea… yo- replico sauske

Tsunade miraba victorioza hacia el uchiha… pareciera que ya no importaba nada en el mundo pues sakura permaneceria con vida…

Bien sasuke… ve a la sala 5… y desvistete.. para que podamos comenzar.. -yo ire de inmediato-anuncio la hokage

* * *

ok.. les gusto el segundo cap???

muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews... me

gustaron mucho

asi que bueno agradecimientos a todos


	3. Chapter 3

bueno aqui tercer cap.. espero que les guste

ahi les va

* * *

En la habitación sasuke estaba acompañado por shizune, mientras se recostaba en la Camilla dejando ver su espalda desnuda… en ese momento la aprendiz se dedicaba a desinfectar para poder extraer la medula con los instrumentos…

Sasuke miraba hacia el piso, mientras moria de nervios. En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la sala, lo que dejo escapar una leve brisa

PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!!- exclamo shizune- no deberías... –no completo la frase

A pesar del escándalo, sasuke con su normal desinterés no levantaba la mirada

Una mano acaricio con suavidad la espalda del uchiha...

Sasuke aun con la mirada en el suelo, noto como un líquido espezo de color rojo iba creciendo en el piso de cerámica.

Al ver esto se levanto de golpe, y su pupila se contrajo frente el espectáculo que tenia ante sus ojos

Saku…ra, estas…-el joven no podía decir palabra alguna

Sasuke…. Kun- la voz de sakura era tenue- no tienes que hacer esto por mi...AHG!- un gemido salio de su boca a causa del dolor

Del cuerpo de la kunoichi salian cantidades inimaginables de sangre, estaba bañada en ella, y el suelo no dejaba ver que el antiguo color habia sido blanco.

Sasuke no podia articular palabra alguna, sus negros ojos se centraban en la figura penetrante que se plasmaba en la habitación. sakura ahora estaba en el suelo, y de su boca caian cantidades grandes de sangre, en ese momento sasuke se inclio en el suelo, quedando arrodilado junto a la kunoichi, y en aquel instante la pelirrosa levanto su vista dejando apreciar unos ojos color verde jade, que miraban sin punto fijo, pero con firmeza y serenidad. Asi tambien el uchiha dejaba ver unos ojos muy penetrantes, que se posaban sobre la figura de la kunoichi, aquella mirada que habia estado en algun momento llena de frialdad deseos de matar, y odio, ahora parecian ser amorosos y calidos, pero aun asi reflejaban la tristeza de aquel instante.

Sakura... Mírame- exclamo por fin sasuke-

Sasuke-kun,.. No debes hacer nada por mí…. Yo….no me importa morir... agh!- un gemido puntuó la frase.

Sasuke abrazo a la kunoichi, y la apoyo sobre su torso, aun descubierto, el cual al instante cambio a un tono rojizo.

Tal vez a ti no te importa morir...- dijo el uchiha- pero, a mi si me importaría que murieras, creo que ya te había dicho que no quiero que mis seres queridos sufran... sakura.

Sasuke –kun… - dijo sakura, casi como un suspiro- yo…

La kunoichi no logro concretar lo que iba a decir pues en se instante sasuke la tomo por el borde de su rostro, y acerco ambas caras, dejando un mínimo espacio entre ellos dos. El moreno miro fijamente a la perlirrosa…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe

TEME!!!!!!!!!.. Que le has hecho a sakura-chan- grito el rubio- te voy a patear el cu….

El rubio no termino la frase, pues logro notar la situación…

En ese instante tsunade apareció también. Y el uchiha se percato que shizune estaba en el suelo… se había olvidado completamente de la situación, también comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, y noto que hacia algo de frío, pues no llevaba nada puesto excepto unos shorts muy… pero MUY cortos, además sakura traía puestas unas vendas que cubrían parte de lo necesario, y dejaba mas que mucho a la vista, aunque estaba tan llena de sangre por todas partes, que no podía verse muy bien…

Tsunade tomo una sabana y cubrió a sakura, mientras que a la vez Naruto levantaba a shizune, y la tomaba en sus brazos el mismo instante que dejaba la habitación

Uchiha!- dijo tsunade mientras le frotaba el cuerpo a sakura tratando de quitar la sangre- vuelve a la camilla, ahora SI comenzara la operación.

Hn- dijo el uchiha al momento en que se recostaba una vez mas en la camilla-

La hokage preparaba otra camilla para sakura, así la operación seria más rápida.

Sasuke sintió un dolor inmenso, la aguja penetraba cada vez más duro su cuerpo, y los pocos minutos que demoro la extracción parecieron volverse eternos…

No había mucho que mirar en esa habitación, todo era monótono y blanco, exceptuando el suelo que se había vuelto rojo a causa de sakura, Lentamente los ojos del uchiha se centraron en el rosa que emanaba del cabello de la kunoichi…. La pelirrosa se movía inquieta, y cada cierto tiempo dejaba ver parte de su cuerpo a través de aquella sabana, era extraño, _el_ jamás se había fijado en las mujeres, es decir físicamente.

Pero al mirar a sakura sentía un nuevo sentimiento nacer, lo cual era extraño, sasuke sabia que el tenia sentimientos, lo que sucedía es que no le gustaba demostrarlos, por que aquello significaba debilidad, pero ahora mas que nunca quería sentirse débil…

Muy bien mocoso…- soltó la hokage, derrumbando el silencio de la habitación…- ya puedes irte

Hn…- murmuro sasuke, incorporándose de un brinco, intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero le era muy difícil, así que simplemente se desplomo en el suelo inundado de sangre.

La hokage lo miraba de una manera burlesca…

Que paso? Sasuke-kun!-exclamo repentinamente sakura

Sasuke miraba sorprendido la situación, no solo era que sakura podía hablar perfectamente, sino también, el hecho de que estaba de pie sin el mas mínimo inconveniente…

Sakura….suéltame- dijo el moreno, mientras la pelirrosa trataba de levantarlo del suelo

La mirada de sakura se volvía como aquella de doce años, cuando era menospreciada por el uchiha

Ya debo irme con **mi** equipo, así que no _molestes sakura-_

Esa palabra quedo dando vueltas en la mente de la kunoichi, quien no podía responder nada. Era sasuke, nunca en la vida se habría atrevido a responderle algo a su amado…

Agh!!!!!!!!!!- grito sakura, mientras caia al suelo de golpe y vomitaba sangre

Sasuke se dio media vuelta, y miro la situación algo preocupado, pero claro sin demostrarlo

Sasuke, creo que aun no te podrás ir…- decía tsunade sin siquiera dirigir la mirada al uchiha

Como y porque?.. – dijo el moreno sin expresión alguna

Simple… uchiha... necesito a alguien que cuide de sakura..- replicaba tsunade acariciando la espalda de sakura, sin aun dirigirle una sola mirada a sasuke

Para eso esta naruto no?- soltaba el uchiha, mientras levantaba una ceja

No..- respondio tsunade- esta en una mision, lo mande hace poco, ya se debe haber ido…

Kakashi???-

Se fue a entrenar hace dos diaz-

Lee??-

Lee y su equipo estan entrenando con kakashi-

El equipo de shikamaru??-

Mision con naruto-

Hinata y su equipo??-

Kurenai esta enferma asi que ese equipo no tiene misiones…-

Hn.. entonces cual es el problema de que lo haga alguno de ellos? Ah tsunade?- preguntaba burlesco el uchiha…

Pero…- argumento tsunade- estan ocupados con los preparativos del examen chunnin

Deacuerdo, la cuidare…- dijo de mala gana el uchiha, mientras cargaba a la pelirrosa.

Al salir por la entrada del hospital, sus compañeros quedaron sorprendidos de lo que veian, principalmente karin

Sasuke-kun… que esta sucediendo?- preguntaba karin

El resto de sus compañeros no podia articular palabra alguna, solo miraban atonitos.

Hn… no es de su incumbencia. Solo me quedare aquí mas tiempo, y ya, eso es todo- decia el uchiha sin animo de responder

Sakura comenzo a abrir los ojos, y miraba como el paisaje se movía paulatinamente, levanto bien su rostro, y se fijo de que sus pies no se estaban moviendo..

Ah!!!! Que sucede?!!!!!!!- exclamo la pelirrosa, y lo primero que vio fue la cara de una mujer pelirroja que iba en frente de ella.

Sasuke, parece que la mocosa ya desperto..- exclamaba la pelirroja

AH QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSA EH!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba sakura, mientras trataba de darle un golpe al chica desconocida para ella…

Silencio sakura…- dijo el uchoha casi sin expresión alguna

Karin miraba victoriosa por aquellas palabras

Si te mueves mucho podrias lastimarte, y no quiero que te suceda algo

Gracias por preocuparte por mi sasuke-kun- dicho esto la pelirrosa se abrazo fuertemente al cuello del moreno.

Karin estaba indignada… no solo sasuke la ignoraba como siempre, si no que ademas la _princesa de rosa_, ni se inmutaba por lo sucedido.

* * *

bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado... asi que tratare de continuarlo pronto... depende de si quieren que siga

y si quieren que siga, porfis dejenme un lindo review


	4. Chapter 4

bueno... aqui les va el capitulo 4

* * *

Durante el viaje ocurrieron hechos similares… karin molestaba a sasuke, y sakura se enojaba con karin.

Ya llevaban aproximadamente 2 horas de viaje, y comenzaron a detenerse cerca de una gran cueva, sakura miraba algo preocupada, no sabia por que estaban ahí, se suponía que después de lo que sucedió ella debería descansar en el hospital, y sasuke también, la operación había sido hace poco, y no era algo tan sencillo como para salir de inmediato, no entendía por que tsunade le había dejado ir así de fácil.

Sasuke-kun… donde estamos?- preguntaba la sakura con curiosidad

Sasuke no decía nada, solo la recostaba sobre la hierba

Pero sasu..- fue interrumpida por karin

Quieres callarte mocosa?!!Ya sabrás pronto donde estamos. Replicaba la otra kunoichi

Sasuke se dirigía a la entrada de la cueva, mientras hacia símbolos para retirar un sello, la cueva fue transformándose en una mansión bastante lujosa

Genjutsu??- murmuro la pelirrosa

Sasuke ahora tomaba a sakura nuevamente entre sus brazos, y el equipo hebi le seguía los pasos para entrar en aquella inmensa casa.

Pronto sasuke subió unas lujosas escaleras, busco una habitación, y deposito a la pelirrosa sobre una cama.

Sasuke kun… por que?...- decía la pelirrosa, al mismo instante que sus ojos parecían titubear- por que no me dejaste en el hospital?

Hn..- el uchiha se limito a salir de la habitación sin contestar a la pregunta

Sasuke!!!! RESPONDEME!!!- gritaba la kunoichi, al instante el joven vuelve a la habitación

Sakura… si hubiera sabido que ibas a hacer tanto escándalo, mejor me hubiese negado a cuidarte-

Pero…- replicaba haruno, sin comprender mucho

Hn, vaya de verdad que eres molesta- argumentaba el joven, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los rostros de ambos.

Sakura sabia que mientras más sasuke le dijera molesta… significaba que más quería estar con ella.

Al fin después de unas largas miradas entre ambos, sasuke dejo la habitación, y sakura se rindió ante el sueño…

El equipo hebi se dedico a ordenar la mansión… por supuesto sasuke no quería que su ex compañera de equipo viera el desorden de aquel lugar.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos, y frente a ella vio a una chica de lentes, quien en ese momento se retiraba, habiéndole dejado un tazón con comida, cuando la kunoichi se disponía a comerlo, Sasuke, Juugo y Suigetsu entraron rápidamente en la habitación.

Sasuke se acerco a la pelirrosa, y arrebato de un golpe el tazón, y el resto del equipo sostenía a Karin.

* * *

bueno para empezar, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

se que el capitulo esta muy corto... la verdad yatengo la historia casi lista... pero los quiero dejar con la incognita... jejeje

ademas ya tenia que subir capitulo no??

dejen un review si les gusta...XD


	5. Chapter 5

jejeje... disculpen que me salgan tan cortitos los capitulos..

pero bueno aqui les va el capitulo 5

* * *

Pero… sasuke-kun….- decía atónita la pelirrosa

Sasuke se limitaba a mirar de una manera fría hacia _su_ compañera Karin, y el resto de hebi solo sostenía con fuerza a la pelirroja…

Vaya… ya sabia que Karin es una zorra de mala muerte… pero esto es algo que ella no haría nunca- decía Suigetsu, mientras contraía más sus brazos, para aprisionar más a la chica

Ahora el uchiha se dedicaba a mirar a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados, la miraba fijamente, dedicándole unos ojos que expresaban enfado, talvez no con ella, si no con el mismo, buscaba reflejar parte del odio que le invadía.

Sakura…- soltó al fin sasuke

Sakura no respondió… solo miraba inquieta la situación

Deberías ser mas precavida ya que eres un ninja medico- dijo de golpe nuevamente el moreno

Pero… que?? De verdad no entiendo que es lo que sucede…

Esto…- replico sasuke- es veneno

Los ojos de sakura se abrieron y su pupila se contrajo

Y no solo eso…-continuaba el uchiha-… si no que… deberías fijarte si es que tu enemigo de verdad esta muerto.

En eso, apareció una nube de humo, que cubrió la habitación, y mientras se disipaba se podía ver a un hombre de alto, que lo cubría una capa, el humo se disipaba mas y mas, hasta que se pudo vislumbrar por fin la figura.

Era Itachi

Una sonrisa se reflejo en el rostro de ambos Uchihas.

-Tonto hermano no es contigo lo que busco, se que aunque puedas vencerme, tengo una deuda pendiente-articulo por fin el mayor de los Uchihas.

Hn…- murmuro Sasuke

Siempre tan hablador hermanito- le replicaba el akatsuki

En ese instante el vengador se abalanza sobre su hermano mayor, pero este esquiva el ataque como si nada y se dirige directamente hacia la pelirrosa, y le toma el borde del rostro, acercándola hacia el.

Sakura no podía contener el miedo, su cuerpo temblaba, y de sus ojos se desprendían gruesas lágrimas.

A sakura no la tocas!!!!- gritaba ahora Sasuke, tratando de reincorporarse

Ya te dije hermano tonto, no es por ti que he venido-le respondía muy serio y con frialdad, su hermano

_Vamos Sakura… ya no eres una niña, has algo… no seas una inútil…_- le recriminaba su inner

_VAMOS …VAMOS!!- _SHANAROOO!!!!!!- una sakura muy enojada hablaba por fin, mientras se levantaba de un golpe.

En los ojos de la kunoichi se denotaba un resplandor carmesí, de un rojo sangra que emanaba de ellos.

Ambos hermanos miraban asombrados… definitivamente era…

Sharingan!!!...- dijeron los uchihas al unísono

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado...

a pesar de lo corto... bueno es mejor que nada

si les gusto dejen review y si no les gusta tambien...XD

ya para no ser tan larga simplemente les dejo el muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews

muchas gracias por apoyarme...XD

muchas gracias a todos por su reviews tambien


	6. Chapter 6

ok.. aqui les va el capitulo 6 espero que les guste

* * *

No era posible, se le había dictado la sentencia al clan uchiha al mismo momento en que itachi le había dado muerte a todo el clan, claro excluyendo a ambos sobrevivientes.

Sakura vio la oportunidad en el momento en que el mayor de los uchihas estaba aun atónito, sin saber por que aun la pelirrosa, pues aun no se percataba del gran poder al cual ella estaba expuesta.

En las condiciones en las que se encontraba la pelirrosa no eran las mejores, sin embargo se había decidido a dar todo para proteger a su ser querido.

_No soy débil… no soy débil…- _se repetía internamente la pelirrosa

_No hay dolor… no duele…_- trataba de convencerse, pero cada movimiento la debilitaba mas

Itachi se encontraba en el suelo, no estaba inconsciente, la verdad, ni siquiera estaba gravemente herido.

Ambas miradas uchihas no daban con la respuesta a tal hecho tan extraño…

Sakura!!- logro articular por fin el sasuke

No.. te… preocupes..Sasu..agh!- la kunoichi se dejo caer de rodillas, mientras de su boca caía nuevamente sangre

Itachi la vio débil, y saliendo de su incredulidad, se dirigió directamente hacia ella tratando firmemente de llevársela… ya no era un objetivo matarla… ahora que tenia el sharingan… se convertía en algo mucho mas precioso.. En algo digno de ser utilizado

Crees que soy idiota!!!!- gritaba un enojado sasuke- no dejare que la toques …ME OYES!!!!

Diciendo esto se interpuso en el camino de su hermano, protegiendo a la pelirrosa.

Aquella habitación se volvió un campo de batalla.

Hebi no se dejaría vencer, pero los recursos de chakra se les acababan, ciertamente Itachi era muy fuerte

Suigetsu y juugo no podían mas, nunca creyeron que enfrentarse a Itachi hubiese sido tan difícil, rendidos se echaron al suelo sin poder moverse.

Sakura aun no se recuperaba completamente del veneno al cual había sido expuesta, por lo que aun sangraba por cada apertura de su cuerpo, permanecía en el suelo arrollada como un feto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke era el único que continuaba en aquella violenta batalla, y un kunai proveniente del la mano del uchiha mayor amenazaba con quitarle la vida

Parecía que ese segundo entre que el kunai estaba en la mano de su hermano mayor, abalanzándose contra el, seria eterno

Su cuerpo agotado parecía no querer reaccionar ante el pensamiento del moreno.

_Muévete__.. SASUKE…. MUEVETE… MUEVETE…-_ pensaba afanosamente el menor de los uchihas, pero su cuerpo no cedía ante sus pensamientos.

Ante ese tan esperado desenlace el uchiha cerro firmemente sus ojos, por el temor de acabar su vida en ese instante…

Luego de unos segundos, sasuke abrió uno de sus ojos, al notar que no estaba siquiera herido.

Pero la imagen ante sus ojos lo traumatizo más que incluso su propia muerte.

Sakura estaba ahí, protegiéndole, el kunai estaba por atravesar a la pelirrosa de un lado a otro de su cuerpo.

No abandonare…. A mis amigos- le dijo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, la hermosa flor de cerezo

En ese instante el vengador tomo a la joven entre sus brazos, retiro parte del cabello que cubria el rostro de la kunoichi, y le beso la frente.

Tu amplia frente, es realmente encantadora… sakura- palabras que no parecían salidas de la boca de un uchiha.

El vengador con su último esfuerzo concentro chakra en su mano, para acabar a su _hermano _con la técnica chidori, liberando el sello maldito, para concentrar aun mas fuerza.

Itachi estaba en el suelo, no podía moverse, había llegado al límite.

Sasuke se preparaba para correr y darle mas impulso al ataque, mientras sonreia de una manera algo diabolica.

Pero algo lo detuvo…

Sostenida de su pantalón, se arrastraba sobra el suelo, apoyandose en su pierna..

-detente…-le decia la voz entre lagrimas- …por favor detente….

* * *

bien.. espero que haya sido de su agrado...

ojala que ahora me dejen un lindo review

es que me da mucho gusto ver cuando aguien me escriebe...

pero me da mucha pena cuando veo cuanta gente pasa a la historia, pero no deja review...

asi que si les gusta.. dejenme uno plissssssssssss

bueno ya no digo mas, y los dejo

nos vemos...(o algo asi) el proximo capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo siete.. este igual me salio corto...

pero no tanto XD

* * *

Sakura comenzaba a levantarse, apoyándose en el uchiha, mientras le abrazaba

Por favor…. Detente- le decía suplicante la joven

Sasuke no tenia palabra… pero poco a poco el sello maldito fue desvaneciéndose, y el sharingan apagándose, como tantas otras veces había sucedido… extrañamente solamente sucedía cuando aquella pelirrosa estaba cerca de el

No sabía… que aun tenias ese efecto en mí…-le dijo sasuke casi en susurro

Diciendo esto el moreno se aparto de la kunoichi, y golpeo a su hermano en la nuca, dejándolo inconciente.

Por que lo haces sakura… por que te importo tanto??...- le preguntaba con un toque de curiosidad y a la vez serio.

Porque…mi propuesta sigue en pie… nunca la he retirado- le respondía la joven con lágrimas en los ojos

Propuesta??- le replicaba el uchiha

Te prometo, que cada dia será estupendo.. Desde ahora en adelante… nunca nos faltara nada, seremos felices…- le respondía en sollozos la kunoichi

Sasuke abrió sus ojos color azabache dejando ver a través de ellos el brillo de una lágrima asomándose

El Uchiha dio unos pasos acercándose mas hacia la pelirrosa, le limpio el rostro, quitando los cabellos que le cubrían…mientras aproximaba sus labios a los de la joven.

Pero en ese instante sakura ya no podía mas del agotamiento, y comenzó nuevamente a toser sangre al mismo momento que las rodilla le fallaban y amenazaba con caer al suelo desmayada… claro si sasuke no la estuviera sujetando.

Parece que… nunca podré dejar… de ser…. Una molestia…-le decía entre tos y llanto la exhausta joven, al mismo tiempo que perdía completamente la conciencia.

El moreno no respondió… se apresuro a ayudar a sus compañeros, talvez no seria ninja medico, pero cualquiera podía hacer los primeros auxilios.

Juugo… Suigetsu… despierten- les decía el moreno mientras trataba de levantarlos…

Al instante ambos jóvenes comenzaban a recobrar fuerzas y a levantarse, también al mismo tiempo recobraban parte de sus fuerzas, y al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaban de pie, en un estado decente.

Sasuke cargaba en la espalda a Sakura, mientras bajaban por las escaleras…

La joven ya estaba recuperando algo la conciencia, aunque no del todo

Sasuke... Que hacemos ahora?- le decía suigetsu

Primero busquemos a karin... Probablemente esa idiota esta herida

Juugo continuaba en la habitación, pues vigilaba que Itachi no despertara

Ambos jóvenes buscaban a su compañera, era probable que necesitara atención médica.

La encontraron en el suelo de la cocina, tenia mucha sangre rodeándola, no necesitaban conocimientos para saber que su vida corría peligro necesitaba atención medica inmediata

Sakura se libero del uchiha, y se poso suavemente en sus rodillas, tratando de examinarla.

Sasuke-kun… no hay tiempo… esta muriendo… necesita atención ahora- decía la kunoichi

De acuerdo sakura, de inmediato la llevamos con tsunade al hospital – respondía el uchiha

Eso esta bien… pero…- le replicaba la pelirrosa

Pero que?- hablo por fin suigetsu

Pero… Morirá en el camino- respondió de golpe la joven

Las miradas se volvieron perplejas, es cierto que ninguno de ellos se demostraba cariño entre el grupo, pero no quería decir que se deseaban la muerte.

Sakura al notar el ambiente no dudo en comenzar la curación.

La joven realizo rápidamente unos sellos con las manos, dejando ver a través de una de ellas un chakra color jade

Los jóvenes de equipo hebi miraban cuidadosamente la labor que realizaba la kunoichi de cabello rosado.

Pasado un tiempo Sakura se puso en pie

Es todo…lo que puedo hacer-decía la joven mientras jadeaba por el cansancio

Sakura… ven- le dijo el moreno, mientras con la mano le hacia señas de que se acercara.

El joven tomo a la kunoichi entre sus brazos, mientras la levantaba para ponerla en su espalda

En tu estado no llegaras hasta el hospital de Konoha- le reclamo el ex vengador.

La joven no hizo queja alguna…. Estaba muy exhausta., y al instante cayo rendida

Suigetsu, tu te encargaras de Karin- dijo el joven uchiha estando en la salida de la puerta.

De acuerdo Sasuke…-respondió

Juugo tu llevas a Itachi…. Esta inconciente, así que no creo que sea problema

Hai…- respondió este

Yo llevare a Sakura….- decía el uchiha para si mismo…mientras comenzaban a saltar entre los árboles

* * *

primero... muchas gracias por los reviews, los quiero mucho... y desde ya les deseo feliz navidad jejeje

segundo... la verdad odio a karin... y la mataria... pero sakura es tan buena, que obvio que no la voy a hacer quedar como bruja por no salvar a la iiota de karin

por mi que se muera

ok...

ahh.. quiero hacer otro fic.. pero espero terminar este...

tambien sera un sasusaku, asi que no se sorprendan...

e que este cap estubo fome.. y que no paso mucho, asi que en el otro tratare de poner mas sorpresas y cosas por el estilo

XD dejenme review plissss para saber si les gusta y si seguir o no


	8. Chapter 8

bueno no pensaba actualizar hasta despues de navidad... pero no se por que se me vino a la mente dejarles un regalito a mis leectores

asiq ue este es mi pequeño regalo de navidad espero lo disfruten tanto leyendo como yo escribiendolo... aunque me esta costando hacerle final ..XD

aqui les dejo con el cap 8

* * *

El viaje a konoha no fue muy largo, pues el equipo hebi apresuro el paso, para poder llegar a tiempo

Y al legar a la aldea fueron directamente hacia el hospital de la misma.

Ya adentro la enfermera que estaba de recepcionista lo miraba extrañada, de hecho, todos, pacientes y doctores miaban atónitos a los tres jóvenes que acababan de entrar al hospital. La voz se corrió rápido… y en poco tiempo Tsunade estaba frente a ellos

MALDITO MOCOSO!!!!!.. QUE LE HICISTE A SAKURA!!!!- gritaba sin medirse, la actual hokage

Shhh…. Haz silencio… de inmediato te explico…pero por favor, primero atiéndelos a ellos- le replicaba el ex vengador

La rubia hizo un gesto, y en un segundo aparecieron doctores y enfermeras trayendo camillas

Estas personas necesitan atención..DE INMEDIATO!!!!!- puntuó la frase ando un golpe en la pared

Al instante comenzaron movimientos rápidos, atender a los heridos…

Ya cumplí mi parte… ahora…HABLA!- le ordeno la hokage al uchiha, mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas

El uchiha comenzó a contar lo sucedido.. y al cabo de unos minutos, hizo por fin la esperada pregunta…

Por que…por que ella lo posee?- pregunto inquieto el joven uchiha

La verdad no se como responder muy bien a esto…- le respondía la quejumbrosa tsunade, dejando escapar un suspiro…- creo que … debe haber sido el transplante.. lo que me sorprende un poco…

Por que te sorprende?..- pregunto inquieto el uchiha

Ahhh… creo que el transplante de medula se demora en ser asimilado por el cuerpo…eso me sorprende.. por que a penas ha pasado un día…- argumentaba la rubia…

Sasuke continuaba pensando…

_mmm.. si se demora en ser asimilado según … esta entonces… que otra cosa puede ser. __Además seria algo difícil…y si fue por el veneno de itachi??… después de todo era de sangre… pero el no seria tan descuidado como para no quitar los genes de herencia…_

_Talvez…__si lo es…por que nadie había sobre vivido a su veneno… no debía preocuparse…_

_ESO ES… Y EL TRANSPPLANTE SE ACELERO POR ESO..FUERON…._

AMBAS COSAS!!!!!- gritaron sasuke y tsunade a la vez..

Comenzaron a mirarse… seguramente los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo

Creo que ya te diste cuenta de la situación…- le dijo orgullosa tsunade

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza…

Y no solo me refiero al hecho de que pueda poseer el sharingan—continuo la mujer- si no que….

Sino que???- pregunto curioso el moreno

Ahora no eres el único sobreviviente de tu clan- decía la hokage mientras reía maliciosamente….

Luego no hubo más conversación…y después de una hora a sasuke se le permitió entrar en la habitación de sakura

Estas despierta?...-pregunto el Uchiha casi en un susurro

La pelirrosa no respondió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos… de seguro aun dormía

De acuerdo…_flor de cerezo_…- decía el shinobi mientras tomaba la mano de la joven-hable con Tsunade… estarás bien… y supongo que ya no puedo retractarme… ya te lo dije… ya no tengo nada mas que ocultarte… si ya sabes que … -las siguientes palabras le costaron trabajo al uchiha- te … amo

A ratos el joven hacia algunas pausas, y luego continuaba con su monologo

Como decía… hable con Tsunade… y consulte la posibilidad de tener hijos…y creo que la respuesta te hará muy feliz…-le argumentaba sasuke, mientras tomaba con mas fuerza la mano de la pelirrosa- me dijo que… no hay problema… pero será algo difícil… el maldito de itachi te daño parte del útero… pero no lo hizo completamente…

El joven uchiha fijo su vista en el rostro de la pelirrosa, y pudo distinguir como las lagrimas emergían de los ojos de la kunoichi, que permanecía aun con los ojos cerrados…levemente sakura torno el cuello y dejo ver su rostro al uchiha, y al instante abrió aquellos luceros, de los cuales emanaba un verde jade que penetraba los ojos azabaches de el joven.

Estaba despierta…- replico la joven mientras sus gruesas lagrimas parecían detenerse

Lo se…. Lo supe todo este momento… pero creí que así seria más sencillo…- le argumento Sasuke

Entonces…- la pelirrosa no sabia como continuar

Entonces…- dijo el joven uchiha mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el mentón de la pelirrosa y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios…-no quiero esperar mas… quiero que nos casemos

Así.. Tan de golpe… tan cambiante como sonó… así de simple parecía… ambas bocas se aproximaron queriendo unirse en un beso…. Cuando parecía que después de esos largos años de separación… por fin … por fin … iban a estar…

La puerta se abrió de golpe… en ese segundo ambos se separaron, sin siquiera haber podido consumar ese cariñosos beso

SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!- es voz algo chillona el uchiha la conocía… seria imposible olvidarla

Que haces Naruto… acaso no sabes golpear?- pregunto Sasuke algo molesto

Si… si se… pero estaba esperando… PARA PODER HACERLO EN TU CARA!!!!!!!!- gritaba ahora el Usumaki

Calla… idiota… que no ves que sakura aun no se recupera…- le replico el uchiha

Ejejeje…-sonrio nerviosamente Naruto- lo siento –Sakura-chan

Después de naruto entro en la habitación a haber u n desfile de personas…

Todas visitas para la flor de cerezo.

* * *

bueno ojala les haya gustado este cap...

les recuerdo... y por si es que no sabian... esta sera una historia romantica y tragica.. asi que no me maten cuando salga el final... espero hacerlo de unos doce caps... asi que

preparense ...XD

feliz navidad y preospero año!!!!!

a por cierto dejenme u review de regalito si?

no les cuesta nada... jejejeje


	9. Chapter 9

ok... aqui les dejo el capitulo nueve... les doy mil gracias por los hermosos reviews que recivi

no los molesto... lean

* * *

Después de que la habitación de sakura se llenara de gente, el uchiha decidió acompañar a sus compañeros de equipo…

Iba camino a la habitación de Karin… en el interior vio a shizune tomando algunas notas en un cuadernillo, su compañera estaba destrozada… estaba vendada entera, y apenas se podía denotar el rostro de la pelirroja.

Tardara algunos días en recuperar la conciencia- dijo la ayudante de la hokage

Ah…- suspiro el moreno- eso a mi no me importa…

Shizune lo miro algo preocupada..

Tienes un nuevo equipo… y no te importe lo que les pase?- pregunto la mujer

Algo así… ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí… no se que hago.. y no se por que te lo cuento… que es lo peor- refunfuño el shinobi

Paso un silencio largo

Vas a volver?..- pregunto seria la morena

….- el uchiha mantenía el silencio

Sabes que Tsunade-sama te dejaría volver?- seguía inquieta con las preguntas

…

Supongo…-contesto al fin el chico- pero.. aun no tengo un motivo realmente valido para volver…

El joven uchiha continuaba respondiendo y contando mas acerca de su vida…no quería hacerlo, pero por alguna razón lo seguía haciendo.

Voy a ver al resto de mi equipo…- el joven salio tan extrañamente como entro

Shizune miro al uchiha salir, y luego volvió a su trabajo

Sasuke no fue a ver a su equipo como le dijo a la chica… fue directo hacia la habitación de cierta pelirrosa

Sakura estaba recostada y miraba sasuke, quien se encontraba en el quicio de la puerta.

El moreno al notar que la pelirrosa lo miraba incesantemente se acerco lentamente, al llegar a la camilla se inclino y poso una de sus manos en el cabello de la kunoichi.

Sakura se incorporo, tratando de sentarse, pero requirió algo de ayuda

Viste a tu equi..- no continuo, por que sasuke le puso un dedo en la boca

Shhh… - el uchiha se acerco y le beso una mejilla a la pelirrosa

A tal acto sakura se sonrojo

Tsunade hablo contigo?- pregunto el moreno

Si…- dijo segura la pelirrosa- me dijo que mañana podré ser dada de alta, pero tendré que estar con reposo y licencia medica… no puedo trabajar en un mes…

Es suficiente…- expreso con una sonrisa algo maliciosa el menor de los uchihas

Para que?- pregunto curiosa la joven

Sobre lo que hable hace un rato contigo..- Sasuke comenzaba a avergonzarse, el no era el tipo de personas que repetía las cosas, ni menos del tipo de persona que logra una gran comunicación

Crees que estemos preparados??, es decir yo apenas tengo 18 años… los cumplí hace unos meses, pero aun soy demasiado joven…para- la joven no podía mas de roja

En ese instante entro a la habitación Tsunade y un chico rubio al que conocían bien

Hable con shizune… y ya se que intenciones tienes… uchiha…- dijo con una voz estruendosa la actual hokage

Hn… - respondio sorprendentemente el joven

Me sorprende que hayas decidido dejar tu venganza de lado…- dijo la rubia- se puede saber cual es la razon???

No te incumbe…- protesto Sasuke

Teme!!!!- grito el rubio que no podía mas de desesperación

Vamos uchiha-le decía la hokage- dependiendo de la respuesta… te dejare quedarte en la villa- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono burlón

De acuerdo… te digo… pero quiero qaue naruto salga de la habitación- dijo el uchiha tapándose la cara para no demostrar que estaba la borde de la risa…

Ahk… - era lo único que podía decir el chico… - Tsunade sama- reclamaba naruto, mientras ponía unos ojos muy grandes y brillosos

Sama??- pregunto inquieta la rubia- lo lamento naruto… peo si es que me lo pide el mismísimo uchiha… además necesito saber la razón-

Naruto dejo la habitación con la cabeza gacha… mientras repetía Baka en un murmullo casi imperceptible

Bien _sasuke-kun_ ahora dime!- reclamaba impaciente la hokage

Sasuke demoro en articular palabra

Quiero casarme…- dijo al fin el joven con una venita en la cabeza

La pelirrosa que hasta el momento no había tomado arte de la conversación, abrio sus orbes dejando escapar un grito de felicidad

YATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la joven no podía mas de la emoción

Tsunade solo sonreía… al final ninguna de las cosas que habían intentado hacer para traer de vuelta a Uchiha había funcionado… si hubiese sabido que era tan fácil… lo habría intentado antes… así que el Sasuke estaba enamorado

Cuando la hokage se disponía a salir, abrió la puerta de la habitación… y de alli entro naruto, shizune, Tenten, Neji, rock lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Kuenai , Gai, y un sin fin de personas que estaban en la puerta tratando de oír la conversación

SUNIMASEN!!!!- exclamaron todos al unísono, mientras agachaban sus cabezas y corrían para salir de la habitación…

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses, el equipo hebi se había recuperado de todas sus lesiones, pero cuando supieron que su líder sentaría cabeza, decidieron marcharse, Sasuke trato de que se quedaran, pero le fue imposible convencerlos.

Itachi permanecía en una celda, siendo vigilado día y noche, alrededor de su celda habían muchos sellos, ya que la hokage no permitiría que escapara… o al menos no con vida.

La boda Uchiha Haruno se realizaría dentro de unas semanas…. Toda Konoha estaba a la expectativa.

* * *

ok... cortito... pero con amor...XD

ojala les haya gustado... dejenme un review!!!! porfis!!! aunque me digan cosas horribles!!! (aunque espero que no)

em... ayer hice un dibujo de sakura con sharingan... jiji como en mi historia, tratare de subir la imagen a mi log en uno de estos dias

.. no se ni para que cuento esas cosas... ok

me despido... nos vemos en el proximo cap... ojala tengan un feliz año nuevo!!!!

cuidense!!!!! y dejenme un review!!!! plis!!!!

dejenme review...


	10. Chapter 10

aqui esta el capitulo 10

muchos saludos a todos, espero les guste

* * *

Sasuke y sakura estaban a dos semanas de unirse en matrimonio…

Sasuke-kun- gritaba la pelirrosa, mientras le saludaba alegremente al moreno, habían quedado de verse en el puente en donde solía reunirse el equipo 7

Ohaio…- saludo secamente el uchiha

Que sucede?- pregunto la pelirrosa al ver la cara de preocupación de el moreno

No es nada…- decía el joven, mientras se le esbozaba una sonrisa, y comenzaba a caminar a paso lento…

Tengo que decirte algo importante, pero prefiero hacerlo caminando- dijo Sasuke

Llevaban varias semanas saliendo, y sus encuentros consistían en lo mismo, se juntaban en aquel puente, para luego caminar a un parque en done abundaban las flores de cerezo…esperaban a que el cielo oscureciera, y luego se dirigían a sus hogares

No eran muy apasionadas sus salidas, pero ninguno tenia experiencia anterior, y prefirieron esperar hasta su boda, para comenzar a expresar su amor… físicamente claro. Hasta el momento lo mas lejos que habían llegado había sido besos en la mejilla, y uno que otro "piquito".

Sakura…- decía el uchiha, mientras se detenía enfrente de la kunoichi – creo que tenemos un problema- al decir esto comenzaba a sonrojarse

Sasuke… estamos a dos semanas de… tu sabes… te tengo confianza.. Anda, dime que sucede- expresaba la pelirrosa, mientras tomaba la mano del moreno.

Un largo silencio los embargo… hasta que Sakura se decidió a hablar

Por que… por que siempre estas callado?-preguntaba con un toque de melancolía

El joven no podía responder, así que mantuvo el silencio sepulcral que le caracteriza

Sasuke… sabes que estamos a un paso de…- no continuo, as lagrimas le corrían las mejillas

Al ver la reacción de su compañera, el uchiha decidió que era momento de hablar…

Tsk … sakura… no seas molesta… te diré lo que sucede- dijo el uchiha algo triste, pero disimulándolo con una voz de enojo

Al instante la pelirrosa cambio de actitud… y las lágrimas desaparecieron mas rápido de lo que llegaron. Mostrando ambos dedos con los cuales se hace le símbolo de amor y paz, la joven expreso…

Mou… Sasuke-kun!!!! Te engañe!!!... yo no soy tan tonta como antes…- la joven de cabello rosa ahora mostraba una gran sonrisa, y sacaba la lengua.

El moreno al ver tal gesto de parte de la pelirrosa, se acerco, y le tomo por la barbilla.

Se acercaba rápidamente, sus intenciones eran notorias. Definitivamente quería robarle un beso a la pelirrosa, un verdadero beso.

Comenzaron a besarse por primera vez, pero a los segundos que habían comenzado ya se habían separado

Sasuke estaba sonrojado, y a la vez dudoso

_Por que se detuvo… que acaso no es lo que siempre quiso_- se preguntaba mentalmente el moreno

Sakura… yo..-articulo el joven

Sasuke-kun…. Tu no lo sabes… verdad?- preguntaba sakura mientras desviaba la vista para no tener que ver al chico

Saber que?- preguntaba el uchiha

Quería que tú fueras….-la joven hizo una pausa-… quería que tu fueras…el primero

Sasuke se quedo pensativo… hasta que pudo tragar las palabras de la kunoichi

_Maldición…. Sakura ya ha estado con otro hombre…. Matare al desgraciado en cuanto sepa quien es.. pero por lo pronto. Debo dejar que sakura crea lo mismo de mi…no quiero que se sienta mal…_- pensaba el uchiha

No… no es la gran cosa… sakura- articulo por fin el moreno- yo ya me he acostado varias veces con Karin

Sakura activo su sharingan... No podía más de furia

QUE!?- exclamaba la joven- cuando pensabas decírmelo estamos a dos semanas de nuestro matrimonio!!!! DOS SEMANAS!!!!

Sasuke estaba perplejo

Tu tampoco eres una santa o si?- preguntaba algo molesto el uchiha… aunque le alegraba, no tenia idea de por que le encantaba ver el resplandor carmesí en los ojos de su novia.

Sasuke… cuando te dije que no eras el primero…- argumentaba la pelirrosa- me referia en besarse- dicho esto la joven desactivo el sharingan

El uchiha se tranquilizo, pues los dos seguian manteniendo su "virtud", no le diría a Sakura la verdad, con eso bastaba.

Pero esta bien…-dijo por fin la joven- así al menos uno de nosotros tendrá experiencia, tenia algo de miedo, por que creí que no sabríamos que hacer "esa" noche.

Lo que sasuke quería hablar con ella era acerca de lo mismo… no quería admitirlo, pero el también tenia miedo.

De acuerdo…- replico el uchiha- basta de la farsa

Que farsa?- pregunto con curiosidad la joven

Yo… nunca he… estado con nadie… menos con Karin- soltó de golpe el moreno

Una sonrisa se esbozó en la cara de la kunoichi

Que feliz soy!- Exclamo la pelirrosa, al instante que se abrazaba del uchiha

El Shinobi no correspondió el abrazo, pues estaba algo pensativo

Sakura…- articulo sasuke

Hum?- murmuro la pelirrosa, mientras se soltaba del joven

Con quien te besaste?- pregunto el uchiha algo irritado

Sakura lo pensó un momento…

Te lo digo, pero debes prometerme que no lo mataras…- le argumento la kunoichi

No estas en posición para pedirme promesas- dijo el moreno mientras su enojo crecía

Tomare eso como un si- respondía la joven- de todas formas no podrás matarlo… es mas fuerte que tu.

Definitivamente sakura había dado en el punto exacto de enojo de sasuke, el cual de inmediato activo su respectiva herencia de sangre, dejando ver unos ojos con un rojo intenso.

La pelirrosa no se quedaría atrás, y también demostró los encendidos ojos que ahora poseían el Sharingan.

Quien fue?- preguntaba ahora el uchiha

Naruto- respondió burlonamente la joven

Ambos desaparecieron el Sharingan de sus ojos

En ese instante aparece el Rubio, poseedor del Kyubi, comiendo ramen en la calle, por ridículo que suene, era una costumbre que el chico había adquirido.

Sakura agacho la cabeza

Me arrepiento tanto…- expresaba la avergonzada joven

Sasuke ahora sonreía triunfante, su orgullo no había sido herido, pues el rubio no tenia comparación con el… al menos eso pensaba.

Naruto siguió su camino, sin siquiera darse cuenta que había visto a dos de sus amigos.

Y como fue?- pregunto burlonamente el joven

Digamos que fue como un choque de dientes, y un a confusión que ni yo misma pude entender- respondió la kunoichi

Hace cuanto fue?- el uchiha continuaba con las preguntas

Fue hace como unos seis meses, le habíamos querido dar fin al asunto, por que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho, así que quisimos probar… pero no funciono- replico la joven

El Uchiha no daba más de risa, y sakura se sorprendió, pues no ves muy seguido reír a Sasuke, y menos a carcajadas.

Sin más intromisión, comenzaron a caminar, estaba oscureciendo, así que el moreno encamino a la joven de pelo rosado hacia su casa, dando fin a una mas de los encuentros que tenían diariamente. De seguro mañana saldrían, así hasta que fuera la boda, para lo cual faltaba poco.

* * *

jiji.. aqui esta el capitulo 10

no se a ustedes, pero a mi principalmente me gusto mucho.

disculpen mis errores, no soy muy buena escritora, y a parte soy principiante, les repito de nuevo,

este es mi primer fic, asi que eso es lo mas que puedo hacer

muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me alegran el dia

tratare de subir cap lo antes posible, asi que no desesperen..XD

ok ya no los molesto...

bueno tal vez una cosita mas...

me dejan un review?

nos vemos la (leemos en este caso) en el proximo capitulo


	11. Chapter 11

bien... aqui les dejo el capitulo 11, espero que lo disfruten... igula que el año nuevo!!! XD

nunca pongo que naruto no me pertenece... perro es cierto... no me pertenece... solo en mis sueños es mio..XD

ejem este capitulo no contiene lemon... pero tiene una ligera... repito muy ligera entonacion a sexual... XD.. repito muy ligera.. pero muy muty ligera..jejeje

ok ya los dejo con el cap

* * *

Salvando a sakura capitulo 11

Los 14 días restantes para la boda habían pasado muy rápido.

Ya era miércoles, justo el día de realización de la ceremonia, Hinata e Ino ayudaban a Sakura a prepararse.

Sakura… no te muevas!- le recriminaba la rubia

Como quieres que me quede quieta… me tienes llena de alfileres- replicaba la pelirrosa

Sakura-san… por favor no te muevas tanto!- le reprochaba Hinata

Hn… ya quiero verte como vas a estar en dos meses mas antes de tu boda…- le respondía una irritada kunoichi de cabellera rosa.

Ya eran cercano a las tres de la tarde, y la ceremonia seria a las cinco de la misma.

Sasuke por otro lado, estaba siendo ayudado por el pequeño grupo de amigos de Konoha.

Ne Sasuke!!!! Apuesto que lo pasaste muy bien ayer en la despedida…-le decia picadamente el rubio poseedor del kyubi

Naruto…. A diferencia tuya, yo no necesito de una bailarina para complacer mi hombría- respondía algo irritado el uchiha

Vamos Sasuke, no lo tienes que negar...nos la pasamos bien- le decia entusiasmado Kiba

Es cierto… además ese tipo de mujeres no te ponen problemas… son lo menos problemáticas que hay- decía Shikamaru, mientras apoyaba a kiba en la decisión

Lo siento… pero de verdad prefiero… estar con la molestia de Sakura- respondía Sasuke al resto de los comentarios- además creo que soy feliz con mi debilucha

Ante tales palabras, todos guardaron silencio y miraron tiernamente al uchiha.

Quien habría pensado que una mujer pudiera dejar asi hasta al vengador de konoha…- decía un ahora feliz Gaara

Por cierto Gaara…- decia un sonrojado Shikamaru- donde esta... Donde esta Temari?

Llega mas tarde con Kankuro, llegue antes solo por que soy el Kazekage

De acuerdo estas listo!- exclamaba Neji, mientras arreglaba un poco la corbata de Sasuke

Por cierto… donde esta Lee? – pregunto el Uchiha

Acompaño a Sai y a Kakashi a buscar el pastel…los veremos en la ceremonia- respondió el Hyuga

La hora paso volando, y sin pensarlo ya eran casi las 5, todos estaban en sus asientos, todo estaba preparado, parecía increíble, pues se habían hecho todos los honores, además, los casaría la misma hokage.

Ya estaban los dos ahí, Sakura con un traje de novia, y Sasuke con un Terno que delataba al instante que era el correspondiente novio.

MUY BIEN UCHIHA!.. FIRMA AQUÍ!!, Y ACEPTARAS AMAR Y PROTEGER A SAKURA, Y NUNCA MAS DEJAR KONOHA!!!!- gritaba estruendosamente Tsunade

Claro… pero lo de dejar Konoha no estaba en el trato… pero ya que va!- al decir esto firmo en el papel, reconociendo que estaría solo con una mujer.

Y TU MI QUERIDA SAKURA, QUE DICES… AUN TE PUEDES ARREPENTIR- gritaba nuevamente la hokage

Tsunade-sama yo lo acepto- dicho esto la pelirrosa firmo también

MUY BIEN PUEDEN BESARSE- grito nuevamente la rubia

Al instante Sasuke tomo a su ahora esposa por la cintura, y por primera vez se besaron con pasión, no lo consideraban correcto antes de estar unidos en matrimonio, pero ahora ya nada era un obstáculo, los días de el vengador uchiha estaban totalmente cambiados, ahora pasaba a tener nuevamente una familia.

Guarda espacio para la noche TEME!!!!!!!!!- gritaba un rubio entre el publico

Todos aplaudían, parecía que la felicidad de los novios se esparcía por todo Konoha.

Luego de la ceremonia se celebro la tan esperada fiesta, donde había mucha comida, todos bailaban en pareja, definitivamente aquella celebración era no solo para unir a aquellos novios, si no para poder unir a todas las jóvenes parejas de Konoha.

La fiesta ya estaba llegando a su fin, después de mucha diversión, los recien casados se retiraron del lugar, encaminándose ambos hacia su esperado hogar.

Creo que ya llegamos- dijo cansadamente el uchiha, mientras cerraba la puerta

Sakura no había dicho nada durante todo el camino

Voy al baño, de inmediato te veo en la habitación- dijo por fin una sonrojada sakura

Hn…- respondió el moreno que ante aquellas palabras no podía mas de vergüenza

Sasuke se dirigió de inmediato al lugar, sentándose en la esquina de la cama, mientras se desvestía, para ponerse un pijama

El pijama de el uchiha consistía en una camisa holgada, y unos pantalones, que se veian mas bien deportivos.

El moreno estaba terminando de ponerse los pantalones cuando entro por la puerta la flor de cerezo

Ante tal vista, la joven se dio vuelta, para no mirar a su hombre, y se tapo el rostro, para no dar a conocer la vergüenza que la embargaba

El Uchiha solo miraba extrañado, pues ya antes en misiones, la pelirrosa le había visto en esa condición.

El joven observo durante un rato a su ahora esposa, pues traía un lindo camisón rosa, que le cubría hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, y dejaba parte de sus hombros al descubierto.

Creo que ya es hora de dormir…- dijo de golpe la kunoichi

Si, claro- le respondió el uchiha mientras retiraba las sabanas para meterse en la cama.

La pelirrosa apago las luces, y encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba al lado de la cama en una mesita.

Luego de este acto se incorporo dentro de as sabanas.

Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer… no?- pregunto el uchiha, mientras tragaba saliva

La pelirrosa no respondió y comenzó a besar al moreno

El joven aparto a la pelirrosa

Nunca pensé que seria yo el que lo dijera…- dijo el Uchiha jadeando un poco

Que sucede?- le pregunto inquieta la joven

Creo que… creo que no estas lista para esto...--, sakura, no tienes que hacer est...- no pudo terminar, la flor de cerezo le puso una mano en la boca haciendo ademán de que guardara silencio.

Sasuke-kun… yo creo... Mas bien dicho, se que estoy lista... Este es el momento que he esperado toda mi vida-

Dicho esto se unieron nuevamente en un beso, solo que esta vez no se separaron. Y por primera vez se sintieron ambos de manera tangible, uniéndose ambos en amor, en un deseo y mareo interminable, esa noche seria distinta a todas las demás, esa noche era la ocasión, de dejar de ser de uno mismo, y pertenecer al otro, luego de ese interminable acto, ambos estaban marcados por el otro, y ahora se pertenecían, ambos.

Finalmente se rindieron vencidos por el sueño.

Los rayos del sol penetraban las cortinas, dando a conocer que el nuevo día había llegado.

Sakura despertó bañada por el sol, y mientras mas abría los ojos, notaba que lo de la noche anterior no había sido solo un sueño, y que la realidad, parecía ser mas hermosa que muchas de las tantas veces que soñó con ese momento.

La joven el notar que un moreno la acompañaba, al lada de su cama se sonrojó, pues logro notar que ambos se habían despojado de su ropa la noche anterior.

La joven de cabellos rosados acaricio suavemente a su ahora esposo, y este al notar el tacto de ella, abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con un ángel de cerezo

Valla!... nunca pensé que la vida podría ser tan buena!- exclamo la pelirrosa

Ni yo…- le corroboro el Uchiha

Ambos se quedaron largo rato observándose, y el silencio rodeaba la habitación

* * *

ok hasta aqui les dejo el capitulo 11

ok... creo que como minimo la historia llegara a sus 13 caps.. y un maximo de 15

asi que ya falta poco para el gran final...XD

bueno...

solo les pido que si les gusta me dejen un review...X3

cuidense feliz año


	12. Chapter 12

bueno lo unico que me queda pedirles.. es que no me maten... cunado terminen de leer el capitulo entenderan.

aqui les dejo el capitulo 12

* * *

La pelirrosa despertó de su largo sueño, ya habían transcurrido seis meses desde que se habían unido en matrimonio, junto a su ahora marido, Sasuke uchiha

Sakura… no seas molesta..- se escucho uno voz ronca y somnolienta en la habitación

Sasuke… ya es muy tarde, tenemos que levantarnos- le decía la joven, mientras cubría su desnudez con una bata.

El moreno solo se dio vuelta entre las sabanas, fingiendo que no escucho lo que le decía su esposa.

Voy meterme a la ducha … para cuando salga ya debes estar por lo menos en pie- dijo la pelirrosa, casi como amenaza, Lugo en un instante cambio su tono por una risita burlona.

El Uchiha escucho correr el agua de la ducha, y decidió que era hora de levantarse, cubriéndose con la sabana alcanzo el pantalón de su pijama y se lo puso.

No dejo esperar momento y entro en el baño.

Sasuke… eres tu?- preguntaba la pelirrosa desde el interior de la ducha

Quien mas va a ser?…solo nosotros vivimos aquí- refunfuño el uchiha, mientras se desvestía, para incorporarse dentro de la ducha

Sasuke kun!!!!!!!!!! – Grito la joven al darse cuenta de que su esposo entraba también en la ducha, al instante también trato de cubrirse con las cortinas de la ducha.

Vamos… sakura… ya estamos 6 meses casados, nunca me dejas entrar a la ducha contigo… ya va siendo hora- le recriminaba el uchiha

De acuerdo Sasuke… pero solo para ducharse… no tenemos tiempo para "esas" cosas-respondía la joven de cabellos rosados

Hai…hai- respondia el moreno

Luego de 15 minutos ambos salieron de la ducha, y se vistieron, luego Sakura vajo a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno, y Sasuke se quedo en la habitación, preparando el equipo de entrenamiento.

Unos minutos mas tarde, el joven uchiha bajaba las escaleras.

Que hay para desayunar?..-pregunto el moreno

Tomates salteados y algo de pan… y para beber… jugo de naranja recién exprimido- respondía la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aceptable…. –respondía el moreno, disimulando su risa, sabia que a la pelirrosa no le gustaba que le recriminaran su manera de cocinar.

Hoy estoy tan feliz que no puedo ni siquiera enojarme!- exclamo la kunoichi

Itadakimasu!! – decía ahora el uchiha mientras se acercaba a la joven

Sasuke, aun no he puesto la mesa, así que te tienes que esperar un ratito, para comer- le dijo la chica

No me refería al desayuno- replicaba el moreno, mientras se acercaba a la joven y la tomaba por la cintura.

Sasuke-kun!.. ya te dije que no hay tiempo para eso- recrimino la pelirrosa

De acuerdo- dijo el moreno, mientras se sentaba en la mesa

Sasuke… como me vería más gorda?- preguntaba inquieta la kunoichi

mmm... me gusta como estas..- respondía secamente el moreno

Lo digo para cuando este embarazada!- exclamaba la joven

Baka… eso no pasara, llevamos seis meses intentando…y aun nada- dijo el Uchiha con un deje de tristeza

Sasuke! No hay que rendirse... además... hasta el idiota de naruto dejo embarazada a Hinata… y antes de la boda... – esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa picara

Ese idiota…- replico el uchiha

Y también mi hermana… que ya tiene tres meses…esa es una buena señal no?- pregunto la kunoichi en forma retórica

Supongo…- dijo el moreno fríamente

Bien, mejor será que salgamos… ya nos tenemos que ir a entrenar

Dicho esto, ambos dejaron su hogar y se dirigieron al campo en donde suele entrenar el equipo Kakashi, o el antiguo equipo 7.

Entrenaron arduamente toda la mañana, y habiendo concludido, decidieron descansar un momento.

Kakashi… tu pájaro ya esta molestando…- dijo el uchiha mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

Un ave algo castaña se poso en el brazo del peligris.

Que sucede kakashi sensei?- pregunto la pelirrosa, mientras e tendía al lado de su esposo

Naruto por su parte seguía entrenando, tenía mucha energía como para seguir descansando.

Sasuke…Tsunade sama te necesita un momento… a ti también naruto!, yo iré con ustedes!- exclamo el Jounin

Huh?...- pregunto el rubio

De acuerdo- replico el uchiha

Yosh! Nos vamos…- dijo el peligris

Esperen… yo no?- pregunto Sakura

Tsunade sama dijo que solo necesitaba de nosotros… será mejor que vallas a casa- explico El jounin

Sakura-chan… no te preocupes… yo te cuento todo hoy por la noche- dijo el rubio mientras le giñaba un ojo a la pelirrosa.

Usuratonkashi…- reclamo el moreno, mientras le golpeaba la cabeza al Uzumaki, y este reprochaba el acto.

Nos vemos para la cena entonces… Sasuke-kun- dijo suplicante la joven de cabellos rosados, mientras extendía sus labios para besar a su esposo, pero este desapareció en una nube de humo, antes de besarla, al igual que el resto del equipo.

Mou! … me gustaría que fuera tan cariñoso como en casa!- se dijo a si misma la joven, mientras caminaba en dirección a su hogar.

Que sucede Tsunade-sama- pregunto el peligris.

Esta mañana hemos notado que Uchiha Itachi ha escapado de la celda- decía la hokage con la cabeza gacha, y las manos cubriéndose la frente.

Sasuke presiono sus puños, definitivamente esto era grave.

Entonces tenemos que encontrarlo no?- dijo el rubio

Ah… para eso los llame… serán los encargados de encontrarlo, esta es una mision rango S , A TRABAJAR!-dijo la rubia puntuando la frase final con u n estruendoso grito.

HAI!-respondieron los tres al unísono.

Pero antes de esfumarse en una nube de humo, el uchiha menor decidió preguntar la inquietud que tenia.

Por que Sakura no nos acompaña?-

Ella tiene licencia medica..- dijo la Hokage sin mirar el rostro del Uchiha- Ella te explicara cuando sea necesario… ahora ..RETIRESE!-

Dicho esto los tres se dispersaron en una nube de humo.

El equipo Kakashi busco por largo rato algún rastro del mayor de los Uchihas.

Sasuke!.. ya es tarde.. será mejor que vallas con Sakura, la necesitamos, le explicas la situación, por que necesitamos de alguien quien tenga ninjutsu medico, así correremos menos riesgos.

Sasuke se apresuro a volver a konoha, tardo alrededor de una hora en divisar las puertas de la aldea, al entrar el uchiha noto que ya estaba oscureciendo, así que apresuro su paso, ara llegar lo antes posible con la pelirrosa.

El moreno ingreso a su casa, notando que todas las luces estaban apagaas, lo cual se le hizo extraño, toda la sala estaba iluminada, pero por velas, y estaba lleno de petalos de cerezo regados por el suelo, y al comenzar a subir las escaleras encontro un mensaje con la letra de Sakura.

-_ve a la habitación…-_decia el mensaje, que estaba escrito en una hoja que estaba en uno de los peldaños.

Al entrar a la habitación, todo estaba oscuro, pero podia vislumbrarse un cuerpo sobre la cama.

El Uchiha encendio la Luz, y lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

La pelirrosa tenia los ojos abiertos, de sus ojos se notaba que se habian desprendido gruesas lagrimas, estos estaban apagados, ya no eran de un verde que irradiaba luz, su boca estaba abierta, y de ella caia sangre, su cuerpo estaba rigido, y no se movia, el cabello sedoso, color rosa que poseia la joven estaba revuelto, y se veia de un color mas rojo, pues se mesclaba con la sangre que tenia en el cuerpo.

El moreno ante tal escenario callo de rodillas, y miraba atonito.

Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar, Sasuke se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con unos ojos carmesí que le miraban.

Hola… Sasuke- dijo el uchiha mayor

Por.. que… por que…POR QUE?!- gritaba confusamente Sasuke

Ella me rogó…- respondía itachi, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le preguntaba su hermano-me rogó por ella … por ti…-

Cállate!!!!- gritaba el joven, sin quitar la mirada atónita que tenia ante el hecho

Ella me rogaba… por que decía que tenia una promesa… y me rogó por ultimo, por el bebe que estaba esperando… un bebe tuyo- decía fríamente el akatsuki- dijo que hasta se llamaría como tu.

MENTIRA!!!... CALLATE- gritaba más fuerte el moreno.

En ese momento, por la ventana entraron Kakashi, y también Naruto.

Llévate a Sakura contigo… aun esta con vida- dijo el rubio- nosotros nos encargamos de Itachi

El uchiha menor no lo dudo, y cargo a la pelirrosa, dirigiéndose rápidamente al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital, Tsunade se encargo de todo rápidamente, dejo a Sakura en una habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación de la pelirrosa, esta abrio sus ojos, dirigio la vista alrededor, y por un segundo, fijo la vista en su marido, luego expreso su ultima sonrisa, que parecia una mueca de dolor, y finalmente sus ojos se perdieron en el infinito.. se sintio como dejo de respirar.

Murió…- dijo secamente la hokage, mientras cerraba con sus dedos los ojos de la pelirrosa

El Uchiha menor no dijo nada… se quedo quieto, y se marcho de la habitación…

* * *

bueno... como les habia dicho... era tragico.. por favor no me maten

ademas aun no termina la historia.. aun quedan un par de cositas.. que creo que les van a gustar

por cierto... muchas gracias por sus reviews

y si esque es no es mucha molestia... dejenme un review

cuidense


	13. Chapter 13

ok.. aqui esta el gran final... espero les guste... por que despues de este no hay mas capitulos...por lo menos de esta historia..XD

este capitulo va dedicado a mi sensei... Diana-sama.. que espero que pronto haga de la historia un manga.. ejem

* * *

Sasuke no daba más de desesperación, se pasaba de un lado a otro del hospital, Tsunade seguía en la habitación, sentada en frente de la camilla de Sakura, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su pupila.

El moreno no había soltado una sola lágrima.

_Ella no esta muerta… ella no puede estar muerta... estaba aquí , conmigo hace un rato, no puedo llorar por ella__... por que aun esta aquí... No siento su muerte._- pensaba el uchiha.

El joven entro nuevamente en la habitación, se acerco a la camilla, y sintió el aroma de la pelirrosa…

_Sasuke kun!...Sasuke kun…te quiero tanto…_- el moreno podía sentir la dulce voz de su esposa a su lado.

Pero la vista que tenia en frente lo traía a la realidad.

Nuevamente angustiado, salio de la habitación. No podía más.

El paso la noche entera con el cuerpo de su esposa en el hospital.

En la mañana se comenzaron los preparativos para el funeral, de Sakura Haruno, y también de Itachi Uchiha, quien fue derrotado por Naruto y Kakashi.

El funeral de Sakura fue muy concurrido, toda Konoha estaba ahí, Excepto Sasuke Uchiha.

El moreno se encontraba en el Lago que estaba cerca de los territorios de su clan, aquel donde aprendió el catón no jutsu.

Se encontraba sentado en el agua, con la cabeza gacha.

El joven sintió unas pisadas en el agua, que se acercaban a el… no se dio la vuelta, prefirió esperar a que la persona le hablara.

El Uchiha percibió un aroma similar, que le trajo muchos recuerdos, y luego sintió una mano calida que se posaba sobre su hombro

Sasuke-kun- dijo la dulce voz

Al oír esto el joven volteo con los ojos esperanzados

Sakura!!!!- exclamo el uchiha muy feliz, al mismo tiempo que se iba la esperanza de su rostro.

Una joven de cabello negro azulado estaba parada tras el Uchiha, la joven tenia unos ojos color violeta claro, y un pequeño bulto en su estomago…era Hinata

Lo lamento… -dijo el Uchiha- hueles igual que ella

Ah… es que Sakura-chan me regalo este perfume, el día de mi matrimonio con Naruto…lo recuerdas?- pregunto la joven

Si…- dijo secamente el Uchiha

Sasuke-kun… creo que deberías ir a verla- dijo Hinata

_Sasuke-kun…-_pensó el Uchiha

Esa forma tan calida de hablar le recordó al instante a su esposa… no podía mas de recuerdos, toda la esencia de la pelirrosa parecía estar con el… no pudiendo mas con el dolor decidió que era tiempo de comenzar a aceptarlo

Tienes razón... tengo que ir- dicho esto el joven beso la frente de la Hyuga, mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hacia el cementerio.

Al llegar al lugar noto que solo una persona seguía ahí…Tsunade

Hola… Sasuke- dijo secamente la rubia

Hola…Tsunade- respondió con monotonía el moreno

Sabias que la hermana de Sakura esta embarazada?- pregunto la hokage

Si... Sakura me comento…- decía el Uchiha mientras colocaba una flor de cerezo grande y otra mas pequeña en la tumba- una es para el bebe- soltó de golpe

Será una niña…y su madre me comento que se llamara Sakura- anuncio la rubia, tratando de apartar la vista del Uchiha.

La pupila del joven se contrajo, y sus ojos se abrieron nerviosamente.

Tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo- decía el moreno, mientras gruesas lagrimas se desprendían de sus ojos.

Tienes el cuerpo de un adulto… pero aun eres un niño- dijo la hokage, mientras se acercaba al uchiha, y le abrazaba como una madre

Sasuke lloraba como aquella vez, cuando tuvo la desgracia de perder a su familia.

No quiero que esa niña sepa de mi…no quiero que mas gente sufra por mi causa- pronunciaba el joven entre pequeños lloriqueos.

Si no quieres que tu sobrina no sepa de ti… yo hablare con la familia, pero tu no eres el culpable- recriminaba la hokage

Sasuke ya no hablaba… solo se escuchaban de el pequeños sollozos

Hay una cosa as que tengo que decirte- dijo la rubia

Hace dos días… cuando Sakura aun estaba… con vida… una mujer llego aquí, ella pertenecía a akatsuki...estaba embarazada, ella vino a dar a luz aquí… por que sabia que yo era la mejor ninja medico…- explico nerviosamente Tsunade

Continua…- le reprocho el moreno

Un así… no pude hacer nada para salvarla… murió, hubieron muchas complicaciones con el parto.-

Aun no entiendo a donde quieres llegar- dijo el joven, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

Antes de morir… la joven me dijo, que le pusiera al niño, Sasuke…. le pregunte la razon…y me dijo, que ese era el nombre que su esposo quería para el niño…- explico la rubia

Sasuke… es un nombre muy popular… no tiene por que estar relacionado conmigo- replico el joven

Pero luego pregunte quien era el padre…me dijo que se llamaba Itachi… Uchiha- dijo la hokage fría y seriamente- Sasuke, mi pregunta es… quieres hacerte cargo de este niño?-

Sasuke estaba confundido… no quería ese niño.. No lo quería, ese niño era descendiente de quien mas odiaba, de quien le había quitado todo… no podía quererlo.

_Sasuke-kun… los niños son una bendición…_

El joven ahora viudo, sintió un murmullo que provenía del aire… sabia quien era…

No... no puedo hacerme cargo de el..-respondió el moreno- el dolor fue quien me hizo fuerte…quiero que ese niño, sea el mas fuerte de todos los uchihas… yo pagare todo lo que el necesite… pero quiero… mas bien necesito que este solo- explico el joven

Veo que tu dolor aun no pasa… cuando estés listo… este niño pasara a ser tu familiar… pero por ahora lo haré como quieras…- dijo la hokage

Sasuke se despidió de Tsunade, decidió que era tiempo de ir a su casa, a descansar, después de todo, la noche anterior no había podido dormir.

Al llegar a su hogar noto la soledad, no Quero sentirse inundado de recuerdos, asi que se dirigió a la habitación.

Todo estaba limpio, ni un solo rastro de sangre, o de algo fuera de lugar…

_Hinata…__- _pensó el moreno

El joven Uchiha se recostó en la cama, y al sentir el aroma de su mujer, pudo dormir tranquilamente.

Al despertar por la mañana, el joven se dio cuenta que estaba solo, ya nadie lo acompañaba… la soledad que durante toda su vida había sido su única compañera, que en un pasado hasta le ayudaba a pensar… ahora era el arma letal que lo carcomía.

Sasuke se abrazo a su almohada mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

_Que viene después del dolor?... tal ves la aceptación… pero… no quiero aceptar que esta muerta… quiero tenerla aquí presente, quiero que el dolor me lleve, para así poder mortificarme mas, pues soy el causante de eso… no quiero que el dolor pase…-_pensaba el moreno

Debo irme… no puedo quedarme… no soporto el dolor- dijo el joven para si mismo

_Sasuke-kun yo te quiero…te quiero tanto!… por esa razón, por favor quédate…y si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo._

Aquella voz que el joven escuchaba en su mente, le parecía tan real

Sakura… yo siempre te llevare conmigo-respondió el Uchiha al aire.

El moreno preparo un bolso, había tomado la decisión de irse… nada lo detendría.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, llegó hasta la puerta, y giro la manilla para abrirla

_NO TE VALLAS__!,…. SI TE VAS…YO... GRITARE!!!_

El Uchiha podía escuchar claramente el llanto de la pelirrosa junto a el, incluso, podía sentir aquel abrazo al estaba acostumbrado, aquel abrazo en el que la joven le tomaba por la espalda, para desaparecer aquel sello

_Detente…por favor... detente_

Ante las ultimas palabras el joven lloro amargamente, no pudo salir, debía quedarse, por esta razón, decidió que marcharse no era una opción, afrontaría el dolor… aunque fuese interminable.

Luego de ese día el Uchiha afronto el dolor, tratando de vivir en paz, pero la vida le tenía preparado otro encuentro.

Habían pasado casi trece años desde la muerte de la pelirrosa, Konoha vivía en paz… los días de guerra se veían lejanos, y hace aproximadamente un año, había sido anunciado, que la Godaime había elegido a otro hokage para dejar espacio a la nueva generación.

Tsunade… me llamabas para algo?- decía el Uchiha mientras entraba en la sala de la hokage

Tsunade no te mando a llamar…- le dijo un chico rubio sentado en la silla de la hokage, dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

Usuratonkachi… Tsunade te va a matar si te ve en su silla- reclamo el moreno

Mmm no creo que me mate… por que ahora esta silla y esta oficina son mías!-exclamo el Uzumaki entre risas

No pede ser!... ERES EL NUEVO HOKAGE!...HAS CUMPLIDO TU SUEÑO!!!!- gritaba de emoción el Uchiha

Si… Sasuke… desde la otra semana anunciaran mi puesto… pero por ahora.. ya te tengo un puesto a ti!- explicaba el rubio

Dime cual es????- preguntaba curioso el moreno

Pues…serás sensei!!!!... de los pequeños genin- dijo contento, el ahora hokage

El Uchiha cambio rápidamente su cara de emoción, a una de tristeza y melancolía.

Naruto… ese era el sueño de…Sakura…-dijo tristemente el moreno

Sasuke…lo se… pensé que seria lindo que tu cumplieras su sueño- dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza

No te preocupes… tu eres ahora el hokage… es mi deber ser sensei!- exclamo mientras disimulaba su tristeza con una sonrisa… últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo con Sai…

Muy bien Sasuke!!!! Mañana comienzas!... tienes que estar a la 12 del medio día en la sala 7-

Hai…-respondió el uchiha, mientras se iba por la puerta

Además... te llevaras una sorpresa- dijo el rubio antes de que el moreno cerraba la puerta

El uchiha se dirigió a su hogar, estaba algo cansado, y ya era algo tarde… así que decidió que dormir un rato no estaría mal

Los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana del cuarto del moreno… este se desperto pesadamente…

Valla! Dormí mas que una pequeña siesta!-exclamo para si mismo

El Uchiha comenzó a vestirse lentamente.. No tenia apuro…se lavo la cara, tomo desayuno, y aprovecho de mirar la hora

12:45… ya estoi un poco atrasado- dijo para si

Se levanto pesadamente de la silla, y se dirigio a la academia.

_No quiero tener unos alumnos buenos para nada… pero son genios, no puedo esperar mas de ellos… ojala por lo menos sean prometedores…aunque de seguro me tocaran un par de enclenques-_pensaba el moreno, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia buscando la sala.

Sala 7- dijo el Uchiha mientras movia la puerta corrediza

Al entrar un borrador cayo sobre su cabeza, y lo que pudo ver fue a tres jóvenes, lo que le trajo muchos recuerdos.

Uno de los chicos era rubio, de ojos azules, y se reía a carcajadas por lo del "borrador",

_este chico me recuerda levemente a alguien-_penso el Uchiha

Como es posible que un jounin cayera!!!- gritaba el rubio mientras se tomaba el estomago, por reírse a carcajadas

Sensei… lo siento.. yo le dije que se detuviera… peo no me hizo caso!-dijo una chica pelirrosa, y de ojos color jade

El uchiha miro con ternura a la niña

Y finalmente apartado, se encontraba un joven de cabello azabache, y unos ojos del mismo color.

Mi primera impresión de ustedes… Los odio- dijo el Sasuke un felicidad en su rostro.

Los jóvenes se miraron decepcionados…

El nuevo equipo 7 salio de el aula, y se encamino a una terraza

Cuéntenme acerca de ustedes…-dijo el sensei

Como que cosas?..- pregunto la pelirrosa

Díganme su nombre.. Lo que les guste, lo que odien y sus sueños…- explico el Uchiha

Por que no lo haces tu primero… ne ne ne ne sensei?-pregunto el chico rubio.

De acuerdo…-dijo el moreno- Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke…no se me antoja decirles mi sueño… no odio, ni me gusta nada en particular... pero tengo algunos obvies

Los jóvenes se miraron atónitos… después de todo solo lograron saber el nombre de su sensei.

Me interesaría también, que me hablen de sus padres…- dijo Sasuke

Yo comienzo!!.. yo comienzo…. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto… mis padres son Hinata Hyuga.. y Uzumaki Naruto… me encanta el ramen… mi hobbie es coleccionar tazones de ramen… odio tener que esperar a la hora de almuerzo para que mi mama me haga ramen… y mi sueño es ser Hokage… como mi padre!!- dijo exaltado el rubio.

Sasuke solo sonreía… de verdad el joven se parecía a Naruto, su compañero.

Siguiente…- dijo el moreno

Hai.. yo soy sakura haruno … no tengo padre… mi madre es Cosmo Haruno… y me pusieron Sakura en honor a mi tia…y mi sueño es…Casarme con Sasuke-kun!!!... y ser una gran ninja medico… como mi tia… y me encanta… Sasuke-kun!!!... y odio.. a… Naruto.

Sasuke sonreía mentalmente… esa chica era su sobrina… después de todo se parecia mucho a "su" sakura

Siguiente…- dijo el uchiha…

Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha… no tengo padres…en mi clan solo existen dos personas…contando conmigo… mi "meta" es hacer surgir a mi clan…y volverme muy fuerte…no tengo hobbies... y odio… la soledad…- respondio el joven moreno

Y que te gusta?- pregunto curioso el mayor de los Uchihas

El joven se comenzó a sonrojar, mientras trataba de cubrirse la cara para que el resto no lo notara

…Sakura…- dijo casi el joven casi en murmullo

Sasuke sonrió, y decidió que era hora de que su sobrino conociera el cariño de una familia.

Muy bien … nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento…no tomen desayuno… por que de todas formas lo vomitaran..- dijo sonriendo el sensei

Todos los chicos tragaron saliva.

Antes de irse… Sasuke decidio acompañar a su sobrino.

En el camino le explico todo, lo de Itachi, lo de su madre, lo que le sucedió al clan, todo

No me odias?- pregunto el joven uchiha

No… la verdad te estoy contando esto por una razón- explico sasuke

Cual?- pregunto el chico

Desde mañana vives en mi casa… seremos una familia- soltó de golpe el jounin

El joven Uchiha quedo atónito, para el era una sorpresa muy grande

En serio??- pregunto el joven

Si… pero tengo algo mas que decirte- replico Sasuke

Que cosa?- dijo el joven curioso

Siempre… pero siempre… protege a Sakura- dijo el Uchiha

Ambos sonrieron ante este acto, los días de soledad se habían acabado para los dos, desde ahora vivirían para proteger lo que es importante

El amor de familia….

FIN

* * *

bien... por fin ha llegado el final de la historia... snif... hasta me a penita terminarlo..

ok... como este es el ultimo cap... espero que tambien me dejen muchos reviews... para que me inspire a hacer otra historia...XD

cuidense un beso para todos.. muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme, y por los hermosos comentarios que me ayudaron a seguir

nos leemos en el proximo fic...

dejenme un review!!!!


End file.
